Feelings
by Shiek 2
Summary: I got an idea for the scene when Pogue's in the hospital. Reid breaks down and Tyler is the only one there to comfort him. When this happens confessions are made. What will be the outcome? Crappy sum. and title I know. Pairings: TylerReid SLASH One shot.


Okay I was watching the Covenant (Again XP), and I decided to put a little twist on the scene when Pogue's in the hospital after his accident. BEWARE It prolly sucks. I'm thinking it's gonna end up kinda slashy too. XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did though.

"I say we all go after Chase. Right now." Reid said looking back at Caleb.

"Listen. It may not be that easy." Caleb said squeezing Reid's upper arm in a reassuring way as he walked by. "You guys stay with Pogue. Call me if there are any changes." Caleb said leaving the room to go look for Sarah. Reid nodded and watched him leave. After Caleb was gone Reid sighed deeply. He sat down in a chair pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face into them, rocking back and forth slightly. Tyler watched the older boy curiously. Usually Reid was the stronger of the two, always being there when Tyler needed him. Right now Tyler just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry until he couldn't any more but he knew he had to be strong for Reid in his time of weakness. He sat down next to his best friend and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's alright Reid. Pogue's gonna be ok." He saw Reid's shoulders start to shake slightly and heard Reid desperately trying to suppress his sobs. "Just let it out Reid. Everythings gonna be just fine. You'll see." Tyler said reassuringly, pulling Reid into a tight hug. Reid buried his face in Tyler's shoulder and sobbed freely. Tyler comforted him and buried his face in Reid's hair, feeling tears streaming down his own face. Eventuallt they both stopped crying and Reid pulled himslef out of Tyler's tight embrace, violently wiping the tears from his eyes and face.

"I'm so sorry Ty. I just lost it when I saw Pogue like that. Please don't hate me for being weak." Reid said looking away. Tyler cupped his face in his hands trying to get Reid to meet his eyes, but Reid kept his eyes glued to a suddenly interesting spot on the floor.

"Reid look at me. I could **never **hate you. I love you." Reid gasped looking at Tyler with wide eyes. _Did he just say he loves me?!'_ " And your not weak. Everyone needs to just let it out and cry sometimes. You should drop the bad boy act more often, you look so innocent and cute when you do." Tyler said laughing as Reid blushed furiously.

"See what I mean? You look cute _and_ sexy." Tyler said grinning.

"Ty stop! Your not playing fair!" Reid said pouting. Tyler smirked and leaned in kissing Reid passionately on the lips. Reid, recovering from shock, titled his head to deepen the kiss. He gasped when he felt Tyler nibble on his bottom lip. Tyler took his chance and slid his tongue into Reid's mouth, exploring the wet cavern. They broke apart breathing heavily.

"So I guess this means you feel the same way about me?" Tyler asked grinning. Reid nodded furiously. Tyler laughed. Suddenly his phone went off.

"You gonna answer that?" Reid asked panting.

"In a minute." Tyler said. Reid laughed as Tyler leaned in for another kiss. Tyler gave him a short kiss that left Reid hungry for more. He groaned when Tyler's phone went off again. They broke apart and Tyler pulled out his phone, growling. "Yeah? Oh hi Caleb. He's fine, but there's no change in his condition. Ok, we'll be right over." Tyler said hanging up. "That was Caleb. We have to go meet him." Tyler said standing and pulling Reid up to his feet with him.

"Shall we continue this at the dorms later?" Reid asked as Tyler led him out to the parking lot.

"We shall." Tyler replied laughing. They both got into the car. "But before we leave I gotta hear you say three little words. Three little words that would make my day."

"I love you Baby boy." Reid said laughing.

"I love you too, Reid." Tyler said starting the car and speeding away to go help Caleb.

Okay. Sorry I had to put this up, it just wouldn't leave me alone. Good or bad? Thanks a bunch for reading!! Please review!!!


End file.
